Light of Hoenn
by Ritana
Summary: Professor Oak grows older and seeks a young student to take his place and recieve his knowledge. A worldwide contest insues with hundreds of people striving to become the next great professor. This is Erikas story.
1. Default Chapter

Light of Hoenn

            Erika looked up at the board as professor Birch began writing on the board his name,

"Alright hopefuls, today is the day you'll each receive a Pokemon to aid you in your quest to become Pokemon professors."  Erika Yamino daydreamed of what laid ahead.  In New Bark town, it was the place where people came to try and become professors of Pallet Town, professor Oak was growing older and older everyday and was looking for a new apprentice to take over for him.  Ever since she was born, Erika wanted to become a professor.  Pokemon training just never appealed to her as much as the chance for discovery.

            "Now," Professor Birch stated, "I'll hand back the professors test to everyone, if you got a c or below, you can try again next time" Erika sighed, though 14 and intelligent…she was horrible at school and C's seemed to cling to her like bacteria looking for a new host.  Professor Birch stopped by Erika's desk and smiled,

"Don't be so down, you passed…. pretty good for someone your age, I have high hopes for you"

Erika smiled and looked at her paper, many students had already left except for a handful who were still seated, including her rival Seth.  Seth glanced at her and smirked, "I got the best grade in the class…guess you got second?"

Erika smiled, "Better than failing"

Seth snorted and Professor Birch stood in front of the class again,

"You have all grown up so much, and now it's time to fulfill your dream, as I call your name I'll give you your things and you may head out.  The state government gave us $700 to give to each of you, which means at some points the going gets tough and you'll have to get a job.  Once you leave here, say good-bye to your parents outside and start on your journey and don't look back, a professor must not look to the past, but what's in front of him or her" Erika sighed, her aunt wouldn't be outside, she had died just the month before and now she was living on her own until dad came back from Celadon city on a business trip.  Her mother had died giving birth to her and the only family she had left was her uncle and father.  

            "Yamino Erika!"  Professor Birch called.  Erika hopped out of her desk and grabbed her pack.  She walked to the front and Professor Birch handed her five poke' balls, 

"To be used for catching Pokemon"

A guidebook,

"Can't be caught without this!"

A cell phone, pokenav and a pokedex.

"Finally here is your Pokemon that matches your personality best"

            "Alright, good luck!"

Erika walked outside the laboratory and noticed her rival leaning against a tree and smoking.

"Took long enough Yamino, how about a battle?"

"Hm…put out that cigar and I will."

Seth hissed and spit on the ground before tossing his cigar on the ground and crushing it under his feet, "I choose my Pokemon, Treecko!"

"Go…. um whatever you are!"

In a flash of red lights two Pokemon emerged, the grass type Treecko and Torchic the fire bird.  Erika whipped out her pokedex and pointed it at Treecko,

            _Treecko the wood gecko Pokemon.  Treecko is cool, calm, and collected; it never panics under any situation.  If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground._

"Treecko's brave, so what's Torchic like?" Erika thought and pointed her pokedex at Torchic.

            _Torchic the chick Pokemon.  Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame.  Give it a hug and it will be glowing with warmth._

"Looks like your Pokemon's a total softy, just like you you wuss, chicken wuss"

Erika smiled, "Torchic lets go, use scratch!" 

"Treecko," Treecko leaped away from Torchic, "use tail whip!"  Treecko spun around and whipped Torchic across the ground with its tail and pulled the leek out of his mouth,

"Torchic, use growl then try another scratch!"

"Treecko, dodge and use pound!"  Treecko pounded Torchic into the ground and began beating Torchic.  Locked under the brute Treecko, Torchic was powerless.  "Torchic, use ember!"

Torchic tried to use ember but failed as Treecko dug her deeper into the ground.  _We can't win like this…_

"Torchic!  Use growl!"  Torchic yelled into Treecko's face and Treecko dug her deeper into the ground, she cried out in pain.  

"Erika, don't you know anything? Growl type attacks are ineffective against Treecko's!  Now Treecko, lets finish this, use a toss and end this now!"

Treecko clutched Torchic out of the ground and flung Torchic into a tree.  Erika gasped and ran over to Torchics side, "Torchic…."

"Humph, give it up Torchic girl, professor oak wants someone who cares, understands their Pokemon and is a good trainer, defiantly not someone like you!"  With that Seth spit into Erika face and walked off into the woods.  Erika wiped her face and hugged her Torchic, "I'm sorry"

            Seth sneered at Erika, "If you want to be the one to take over for Professor Oak, you better start shaping up"

Erika shook her head, "Don't forget, your judged in twelve different areas; Battle, Reaction, knowledge, test, number of Pokemon caught, badge quantity, pokedex filled, Evolution knowledge, location knowledge, simulation, actual effects, one type quantity and interview."

Seth stuck his tongue out, "See you later Erika" Erika turned to Torchic and pulled a potion from her pocket, "Here Torchic" Torchic opened its mouth and drank the pink liquid from the potion bottle.  Torchic beamed with delight and jumped into Erika's arms, "Torchic, I love you!"  

            Torchic sat on Erika's shoulders and chirped along with other birds in the woods.  

"Hey Torchic!  Look up ahead, it's a Wurmple!"  Erika whispered to Torchic seeing a Wurmple ahead of them.  Erika crept up to the Wurmple and confronted it head on.  The Wurmple looked at Erika for a moment before beginning to crawl away.  Erika turned to Torchic and nodded, signaling Torchic to battle Wurmple.  Torchic unleashed a scratch attack on Wurmple who cried out in pain as each peck and scratch met Wurmple head on.  

"Alright Torchic," Erika said calling back Torchic, "pok`eball go!"  Erika thrust a pok`eball at Torchic who disappeared in a red flash of light into the pok`eball.  The pok`eball violently shook and a bright red light was in the center.  After a while the light faded and the ball quit shaking and Erika reached down and picked up her new Wurmple smiling, "Come one out Wurmple!"

            The red bug with spikes over its body came out and smiled at Erika and Torchic, "Wurmple!"

Erika picked up Wurmple carefully and dug out her pokedex, shifting the weight of Wurmple and her pokedex,

            _Wurmple, the worm Pokemon.  Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey.  This Pokemon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator.  It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes._

            "Don't Worry Wurmple, I won't let any Swellow eat you, you're safe with us" Erika said smiling.  Wurmple smiled in its own way and crawled up to Torchic and began talking to Torchic in its own way.  Erika just smiled, "I wonder what they're saying?"  As Erika was deep in thought, Wurmple talked with Torchic and explained that Erika and Torchic had just saved its life;

TORCHIC: Hello!

WURMPLE: Thank you both, for saving my life, you see a Swellow was after me and when…err…what's her name caught me that Swellow knew it couldn't attack.

TORHCIC: (sweats anime style) you mean…you LET Erika catch you?"

WURMPLE: (Grins half-hearted) Yeah….

            Erika brought herself back to the present and sat down by the two chatting Pokemon, "I wonder if there's a Pokemon center around here?"  Erika opened her pokenav and scanned through a map of Hoenn, "Hmm…. no…not until we reach Old Dale Town in the north, about thirty miles too, we can walk for another hour or two then we'll have to find a place to camp for the night." Erika stated looking at the sky turning a darker shade of blue.  Erika recalled Wurmple and Torchic and put her pokedex and pokenav in her pocket.   As Erika started she heard a rusting in the bushes and snapped her head back, "Hello?"  No one answered and Erika shrugged walking off, deeper into green forest.  Erika watched behind her remembering the stories of team aqua activity in littleroot town.  They sought out trainers and stole their money, supplies and Pokemon, all to achieve their goal of filling the world with water.  _I'm sure they'll love drowning in the oceans too._ Erika thought with a sigh.  The wind had picked up and the sky was turning a dark blue fast, it would storm that night.  Erika looked around and spotted a cave.  Erika sighed with relief and just as she did a heavy downpour started.  Erika shrieked and grabbed a handful of sticks and bolted into the cave.  She threw out her Torchic and Wurmple and panted out of breath.   Torchic and Wurmple sat next to Erika as she laid the five sticks she had gotten and into a semicircle and took her pack off of her shoulders.  She dug through one of the pockets and pulled out a match and ran it against the box, it went out as a strong gust of wind blew through the cave and the three of them shivered.  Torchic realized what Erika was trying to do and used an ember on the wood, causing a gentle fire.  Erika hugged Torchic and crept outside and pulled two handfuls of grass from the ground and set them in the fire.  She went out seven more times until there was a decent fire roaring and putting off heat.  Erika rummaged through her pack and pulled out a box of giant goldfish and a box of Pokemon food.  Erika pulled out three bowls and poured Torchic and Wurmple each a bowl of Pokemon food and herself a handful of goldfish.  The three ate in silence and each quickly ate one, two then three servings each before growing tired.  Erika yawned and put everything away and added two more handfuls of grass to the fire and lying down for the night.

            Erika woke up the next morning to hearing a loud roar next to her.  Erika bolted up and turned beside her to see an Ursaring growling next to her.  Erika shrieked, "Ursaring!"

Torchic and Wurmple bolted up to Erika's ear-shattering scream and the three fled the cave, Erika grabbed her pack and tumbling outside onto the soggy ground. The three panted, "Had no idea…(pant) Ursaring lived around here" Erika brushed herself off and recalled her two Pokemon and slipped her pack over her shoulder.  The growl continued through the cave and Erika gulped, racing along the wet grass deeper into the woods.

            "What beautiful trees" Erika said looking up at the sparse trees littering the forests.  Fresh puddles of water were scattered everywhere and many trees had lost their limbs from the strong wind the night before.  Up ahead a large crowd was forming around a dense part of the woods.  Erika ran up to the crowd and looked around she noticed Seth and scooted away, but he saw her, 

"Survive the storm, bummer, I prayed that you would die"

"Good morning to you too Seth" Erika smiled sarcastically.

"I guess your too stupid to know what's going on right now, so I'll tell you, every month, trainers can pick five berries apiece from the berry tree, and its only $2.00"

Erika shook her head and got in line for the berries.  The line moved quickly and when Erika got up to first in line the berries were almost all gone,

"Hello!"  Greeted a middle-aged man with yellow hair and a beard, "What would you like today, perhaps our orange berries?"  Erika nodded, "Five orange berries please" The man smiled and put five large berries the size of his hand into a paper sack and handed them to Erika, "That'll be $2.00" Erika handed the man the money and thanked him and walked away from the crowd to an empty bench and sat down, she let out Torchic and Wurmple and offered each of them a piece.  They each took apiece happily and began eating them.  Seth sat on the bench beside Erika and sighed, "Only two Pokemon, and ones very weak, and doesn't get much stronger, tsk, tsk"

Erika looked at Seth as he threw out three pok`eballs and three Pokemon appeared, a Treecko, Lotad and a Poochyena.  Erika took out her pokedex and pointed it to Lotad and then Poochyena.

            _Lotad the waterweed Pokemon.  Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before.  However, this Pokemon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy.  It now lives by floating atop the water._

            Poochyena the bite Pokemon.  Poochyena is an omnivore-it will eat anything.  A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body.  This Pokemon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.

            "How about a battle Erika?  Or are you still hurt by our last battle?"  Seth taunted.

"Sure Seth, a rematch sounds great" Erika said.

Seth burst into laughing and recalled his Pokemon.  He walked deeper into the foods and waved, "Why waste by time and my Pokemon's time battling you?"

Erika shook her head, "He wasn't always like that…when we were kids we were best friends, then when he went to go live with his father, he changed, got a bad temper, a bad mouth, everything about him became bad, I wonder, if this is how he cries out for help?"  Torchic and Wurmple looked at Erika symapatically and Erika smiled, "Thanks for listening" and recalled Torchic and Wurmple.  Erika threw away their berry peels and put the rest in her pack and continued on, deeper into the forest.


	2. A day off

Chapter Two

Erika's shoes sank into mud as she trudged along the swamplands of the forest.  As Erika went along, the mud grew deeper and Erika looked behind her to see if anyone was following her.  When the mud was past her knees she felt the urge to turn around and head another way.  Erika looked ahead and noted that the mud went further up ahead.  With a sigh Erika tried to trudge back but found it very difficult to move back, going forward was much easier.  Erika pulled out Torchics pokeball and carefully released it on her head, so Torchic wouldn't completely sink in the mud.  Torchic shook its feathers and Erika pointed in front, "Torchic, do you think that you could use an ember to harden this mud?"

Torchic gathered his energy and shot a mass of fire, turning the liquidy mud into a hard substance.  Erika lifted her dirty body from the mud and climbed up onto the new land and sat down.  As Erika sighed she felt a creak under her and felt herself fall through and back into the muddy swamp.  Mud covered her from head to toe and quickly Erika grabbed the startled Torchic from sinking into the mud and pulled out Wurmples pokeball.  _Maybe…if there were trees around here, Wurmple could use string shot to act as a rope onto the land…but there's no land either…_  Erika thought softly.  Erika squinted into the distance and noticed a light coming towards her.  It hung in the sky and slowly approached her, as she watched it she noticed that it became the shape of a giant bird, a Pidgeot, and a very large one, even by Pidgeot standards.  A boy a couple years younger than Erika looked at her puzzled through his black-framed glasses,

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"  The boy said shrilly.

Erika laughed, "I…"

The boy shook his head, "Get on."

Erika climbed onto the Pidgeot and recalled Torchic and the boy nodded to his Pidgeot to take off. The two rode in silence until they were out of the woods. Then the boy looked sharply at Erika, "What were you doing out there, are you crazy?!"

Erika said nothing and neither did the boy until they were far beyond the woods.  The boy looked back at Erika and sighed, "Well anyway, I'm Furi"

"Erika," put out her hand to shake his put sharply Furi pulled his hand back, "I don't shake hands with those you haven't earned by respect."

Hurt, Erika recalled her hand and the two rode in silence the rest of the way.  Erika looked into the sky and noticed that the sun was setting, with beautiful shades of blue, pink and purple.  Without warning, the Pidgeot swooped low to the ground and Furi all but pushed Erika off.  Erika landed on the ground with such a force it felt as if her anklebone had shattered.  Furi stared at her for a moment before throwing his hand out in front of Erika.  Erika stared at him for a while before finally he said, "Pay up.  Do you think I got you out of there just out of pity?  Hand over five bucks."  Not wanting to cause trouble, Erika grabbed a crumpled five from her pocket and hastily handed it to the boy.  Checking the bill over, Furi motioned to the sky and Pidgeot took off in a strong gust of wind.  Erika stared at them into they were only a small speck in the distance. 

            Forgetting what had just happened, Erika turned her sights on getting to the next town.  Erika tightened her pack and looked ahead of her.  A wide, opened plain lay in front of her, meeting a dark blue sky.  It was getting too dark to travel, and she was tired, but there was no place to seek shelter.  In the back of her mind, Erika began to wonder if the boy had done this on purpose with hidden intentions.  Erika quickly walked across the plains, as it grew darker and darker.  Erika pulled out her map and scanned it;_ I was so sure that a town was closer…_ Erika thought as she noticed the next town was two miles away.  Erika felt a chill go down her spine as a cold wind blew.  Erika hunched up her shoulders and walked onward.  She had to make it to the next town; it wasn't safe for anyone to sleep out in the open.  Bandits, Rapists, murders, anyone could attack her in her sleep.  In one more hour it would be too dark to sleep.  It would take at least two more hours to get to the next town.  Tiredness plagued her, but she kept onwards and as she went onwards, her situation worsened as the sky opened up and a heavy rainfall poured.  Soaked, alone, scared, Erika felt fear in the depths of her heart.  Erika walked forward; sue will she had covered a mile now.  Erika squinted into the distance, but all she could see was darkness.  Erika kept on though, the thought of salvation in front of her.  For what seemed like hours, Erika walked through the darkness before far in the distance seeing what looked like a light.  She squinted and realized it was.  Sprinting she raced forwards to the light.  As she neared it though, something sharp hit her in the back of the neck and she fell forward into the dirt.  She spun around and saw no one.  Shivering, she stood up but the same sharp force knocked her down again.  When she spun around again she saw the outline of a young man.  He glared at her through his green glowing eyes and bent down, quietly whispering, "Careful"

"Why" Erika questioned just as softly as he had spoken.

"In front of you, yes that is town, but just as well, you were about to cross into a sinkhole had I not stopped you"

Erika watched as the man shone a flashlight in front of them, and there, outlined in the darkness was a hole, deep enough to be buried twice, hard to climb out, a possible death trap.  Erika looked at the man, "A sinkhole, and here?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, this region is prone to them…at least recently, ever since construction to expand the town.  The locals spoke against it, though little in number, and failed to gain support.  Their reason?  Ancient legends tell that beyond the town, were the grounds of Diglett and Dugtrio.  If even an inch from the town to right here is tampered, sinkholes will be uncovered.  Thus, it started a chain reaction"

Erika was quiet for a while, "Thanks.  I owe you one"

The man moved in the darkness with his hands but Erika couldn't see and the man spoke, "I'll be glad to take you into town on my Arcanine.  He has a kack for dodging these kinds of things"

Erika looked at the man for a moment.  She was glad it was dark out; if it had been light the man would have seen the lack of trust in her face.  With a heavy heart, Erika said, "Okay.  Take me into town please"

The man nodded and threw something into the air.  A red light lit up the area and a large Pokemon rose in front of them.  The man got on first and Erika hopped on behind him, setting a distance from him.  The man nodded to his Pokemon and they bounded and zigzagged their way across the sinkhole laid land.  Erika took this moment to reflect on things._ Why…is something inside me telling me not to trust him?  As soon as I get into town I'm just going to stay for a day or two.  I feel a strong resistance to him.  Ever since childhood I could feel auras of people.  Good and bad.  His aura…so dark and clouded…he's evil…but his intentions seem good for the moment.  As soon as we get to the town, I'll find a hotel._

Erika felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed a strange, yet handsome man was looking at her.  His green hair was to his shoulders and he looked at her with two brown eyes.  It took a while, but Erika knew whom he was, the man who had saved her.

"Here we are."

Erika got off and looked at a clock on a nearby store, it was only 9:50, yet very dark…too dark.  Erika started down the road when the man called to her,

"I…would you like to get some coffee somewhere?"

Erika stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  He was defiantly in his late twenties she could see, and something wasn't right.  Quickly Erika scanned her memory for an excuse then remembered why she had wanted to come this way, her uncle lived here, Leon Waner.

"Sorry…." Erika said shaking, "But my uncle is waiting for me…."

The man sighed, "Fine" And walked away.

Erika walked down the street; it was empty except for the streetlights and maybe one or two people.  Erika navigated through the roads and finally came to an older brick home, her uncles home.  He wouldn't mind if she came, besides, the lights in his house were on Erika slowly walked up to the door and knocked softly.  There was no answer.  Erika tried again and this time there was an answer.  Her uncle came to the door and looked down at Erika then smiled and hugged her,

"How's my favorite niece?!"

Erika nodded, "I'm fine, and you?"

"Muy Bien!"  Leon said with a Spanish accent.  Erika's uncle was only seven years older than here, and a master of seven languages.  Usually when she visited him he lapsed into another language. 

            "Your staying right Erika?"

Erika nodded; her uncle and her were very close, almost like brother and sister.  Erika and her uncle walked inside, but as Erika turned to go inside, she looked around to make sure that mysterious man still wasn't following her. 

            "Uncle Leon?"

Leon looked up from his coffee cup.  Some got caught in his goatee.  His hair was black with a small goatee on his chin.  He looked like a model but would never accept that kind of occupation, he dubbed it immoral.

            Erika looked at her shoes, "It's nothing, really" 

Leon nodded, "I won't pressure you, if you don't want to talk about it"

Erika yawned and stood up, heading to the spare room.  She was tired and had had an eventful day.  Erika released Torchic and Wurmple and climbed the spiraled staircase.  Her uncle was wealthy because of his smarts and occupation.  Erika found the spare room and cracked open the door and walked into the plain, cold, damp room.  She didn't even bother to turn on the light, but merely flopped onto the bed.  The impact rippled through her and quickly sleep overtook her. 

            Erika felt soft sunrays strike her face.  Erika slowly got up and took her pack with her to the bathroom, took a bath and got ready before heading downstairs to greet her uncle"

"Hola!"

"Good morning Leon,"

Leon stretched his arms; "I made waffles if you'd like some…" Before Leon could complete his sentence, Erika had dove into the pile of waffles and began gobbling them down.  Leon laughed softly as he watched his niece, and then began his own chow down.  Between the two of them, they each ate three waffles and downed a bottle of syrup.  Erika thanked her uncle and Leon smiled,

"Would you like to go shopping?"

Erika nodded.  She had heard about a new Pokemon shop that had opened that sold both Pokemon and Pokemon supplies.  Leon could read his nieces mind, "To the new Pokemon store?"

"To the new Pokemon store"

            Erika wore a khaki skirt and a black shirt on their way to the Pokemon store.  It was a very warm day and the streets were bustling with people.  Erika and her uncle walked slowly along the street, taking in all the sights of the town.  Erika looked in front of them and saw a giant store with a giant sized pokeball on the roof.  The store was painted Red and white.  Erika and Leon walked inside the store and Erika looked around, it was like a mall, only there were only five stores along a wide circle.  From left to right the first store was a Pokemon pet store.  The second store contained accessories, the third a food store, the fourth a TM and pokeball store ands the fifth was a remedy store.  Erika and Leon decided to hit the stores in order and walked into the first store, the Pokemon pet store.  Erika and Leon were greeted by a older woman who handed them a blue paper, "These are all the Pokemon we have now, if any interest you, please tell me"

Erika and Leon ran down the list, "Pidgey, Rattata, Poochyena, Zigazagoon, Skitty, Eevee, Meowth, Pichu and Spinda."

Leon looked at his niece, "Any interest?"

"Yeah...Eevee, that is. Until I looked at the price, 2,300!

Leon's eyes widened, "I think not"

Erika and Leon left the store and spent the rest of the day shopping, by the end of the day they had amassed an array of things.  Erika had found a necklace set that could hold one pokeball, a box of cheese nips for Pokemon, a first aid kit for Pokemon (containing seven of each; super potion, potion and antidote) and a piece of red cloth.  Leon had gotten only a Meowth sculpture; Leon had a fascination with art.

            "Ready to go Erika?"

Erika nodded and they headed to an ice cream shop and both got hot fudge sundaes and returned to Leon's house.  Erika and Leon sat on the couch and Leon turned on the television.  Leon pointed to the television with his remote while he talked, "Today is the premiere of Bakuretsu Tenshi.  It looks pretty cool"

Erika agreed, she had wanted to watch it as well.  Bakurestsu Tenshi came on and Erika and Leon found themselves glued to the television for the next half hour.  After it was over they both hungered for more and continued watching as Inu-Yasha came on, followed by anime after anime.  By the time they looked at the clock again, it was past seven.  Erika stretched her legs and yawned, "Nothing beats watching anime this long"

Leon yawned, "I agree, but I can't do this that often, I have to go back to work tomorrow"

"And I guess I need to continue on my journey…to be a Pokemon professor"

Leon nodded, "so you took up your dream, good luck then"

Erika and Leon went into the kitchen and Leon made ramen.  After eating they went into the living room and talked for a while before both heading off to bed.  Erika climbed the stairs and flopped onto her bed, quickly falling asleep. 


End file.
